


Brought By The Edge

by HigumaOtoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fem!Yuri, Fem!Yurio, Fluff, Genderbending, Genrderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstanding, More like Viktoria Nikiforova, Suicide Attempt, and Yulia Plisetskaya, but not really, fem!Victor - Freeform, fem!Viktor, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigumaOtoshi/pseuds/HigumaOtoshi
Summary: She’s going to jump –his mind finally formulated one sentence.She looked back over her shoulder at her companion and extended a hand, inviting, and the shorter girl placed her hand inside the outstretched one and joined her on the edge.Oh shit.They're going to jump –his mind corrected and he trembled hard, acting before he knew it._____________________________________Or, Yuuri knew the moment his arms held both Viktoria and Yulia, he wouldn't be able to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know if I don't post this I won't be able to write anything more to it. So here's nothing to lose.  
> Please leave some love at the end.

Detroit nights were his solitude. He anticipated nighttime like he did a lover, longing for the dark to swallow the world, yearning for the faraway stars to shine bright and remind him of how small and puny everything else really was.

Night did not pity him. It looked down upon him, true, but not in disdain, rather belittling his worries tenderly. It just made forgetting pain that much easier.

Yuuri looked down at his hands in his lap, holding an unopened pack of cigarettes and a lighter loosely. One of his co-workers had given it to him when they learned he had never in his 24 years smoked before. He didn’t know if it was a joke or what, but right now he was very much considering trying one. The thought was starting to appeal to him, what with the expectations that he could watch his worries burn off and fly scattered into the air, stretched by the gentlest breeze into nothing.

Who didn’t want to burn their pain?

The black-haired male heaved a heavy sigh and leaned his head back on the wall looking up at the vast darkness of the sky, the dotted diamonds lingering here and there: this view was his fortune. Take everything, but don’t take away his ability to roam freely up there with his eyes and mind.

He brought his gaze down once more but stared at nothing in particular. From where he was seated, on the rooftop of the building he lived in, the horizon and practically everything else were in view but he saw nothing, he registered nothing.

Lately everything had lost its importance to him. He could not make himself care about anything but one… One thing that weighed him down like his body was made of lead..-

-SLAM!-

Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin at the loud sound in the dead of the night. His heart was beating frantically and his line of thoughts officially cut abrupt.

Once he managed to calm his heart, he was able to decipher two female voices arguing. He could only make out some words such as ‘bastards’ and ‘language’, maybe ‘death’? And a lot of curse words.

Then just as suddenly as the voices arrived, they quieted down into sad sobs. Curiosity finally got the best of him and he decided to peek his head around once he deemed himself safe from being spotted.

True to what he guessed, there were two female figures, now hugging tightly, close to the edge farthest away from him. His brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the scene taking place in front of him, felt like he was invading on a private moment but he couldn’t possibly leave, so he waited and watched.

A little while later, the two females separated, the shorter one of them being held by the shoulders as the taller muttered things unheard to him. The latter of the two then turned and headed for the edge of the building, putting her hands down and peering over the top. She then easily sat and shifted until she had her legs dangling freely.

Yuuri’s heart beat louder and louder as his eyes got wider. His breath caught in his lungs as he tried to understand fast enough what was about to happen.

 _She’s going to jump –_ his mind finally formulated one sentence.

She looked back over her shoulder at her companion and extended a hand, inviting, and the shorter girl placed her hand inside the outstretched one and joined her on the edge.

Oh shit.

 _ **They**  ' **re** going to jump –_ his mind corrected and he trembled hard, already seeing images of splashed red everywhere in front of him.

_No.._

Before he even registered what he was doing, his body flew off to the other side silently, reaching out to try and hold back the inevitable as the taller figure began leaning forward. One hand followed by the other and then he was there before any other move was made.

Yuuri’s arms immediately went around each female’s shoulders as he lurched them back into his body, pulling them away with one tug so full of power he couldn’t imagine himself having. He stood his ground as he felt their bodies crash into his own torso, safe, away from the death drop. One more pull, he was falling, but their legs were no more dangling.

He might have hit his head on the hard cement, both ladies’ heads fell onto his shoulders, he gladly took the weight and tightened his arms even further around them.

Everything happened in no more than a couple of seconds but he saw every single moment in slow motion, he lived it like an hour and it kept repeating in his head as he allowed his heart to beat like crazy and for his air to finally fill his lungs again.

He stared wide eyed at the sky, feeling accelerated breathes from his sides as well.

Yuuri’s arms started trembling. He swallowed down his dry throat and whispered “Are.. the both of you okay..?”

When no answer came, he lifted himself off the ground, freed himself of them and turned to face them, kneeling. He looked at their shocked faces -no doubt mirroring his-, their rising and falling chests and he was suddenly overwhelmed.

“Thank God..” he dropped his head between his shoulders, his hands falling unconsciously around the two ladies again as if to assure himself nothing happened.

Once he was certain he was not suffocating and no longer hearing his heartbeat in his own ears he raised his head, frowning, shaking as he felt the start of tears of fear and tension release.

“What do you think you were doing?!” he yelled, looking both of them in the eyes. “Your lives are precious!! Why would you think about taking them like that??” his hands moved upwards to gently hold their shoulders.

“Everything will be alright.. no pain is worth you dying..” he whispered, sobbing.

To his surprise, the taller woman began crying immediately, while the second one sobbed when she saw the tears on the other’s face.

The three of them cried like that until the taller woman placed her hand on his over her shoulder and held it tightly, hiccups interrupting her as she spoke.

“Thank you- so much..”

He looked up at her eyes, seeing a small watery smile taking over her features.

“But- we weren’t- going to jump..”

Yuuri froze.

…

Oh shit.

 What did he do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this slow. Writing this to clear my mind of things. Hope you like it.

Yuuri was confused.

“Eh?..” Even the tears froze in their place from the surprise. What was going to happen had he not jumped in like that then? “But.. you were leaning.. and your legs were out.. and then she..” he stammered, words escaping him in unfinished thoughts.

The woman hiccupped, wiping at her face with the backs of her hands “Well, y-yeah, I was looking at the garden down there.” She chuckled amidst the tears.

“Then why did you suddenly start crying?!”

“It’s because you were! I can’t possibly not get affected when a nice man cries in front of me!” she explained like it was so obvious while getting up. The second girl sniffled and hurried to get up as well, sticking to the other’s side. That quick move made Yuuri realize he still had his hands on them until then so he jerked his limbs to his lap embarrassedly.

“And why are _you_ crying?” she asked the smaller girl with a quirked eyebrow.

“It’s because _you_ were, _stupid_! I only cry when you do!” she accused, rubbing her face angrily. She glared from behind her fringes at Yuuri and pointed a finger in his direction “It’s all your fault, bastard! You just _had_ to explode in tears in front of her!”

The black-haired man blinked twice before he shook his head, “ _My_ _fault??_ I thought you were going to die! How am I not allowed to get emotional?!”

Their argument died down, they sat in silence for a couple of beats until Yuuri sighed.

“I apologize for jumping in like that.” He said, bowing his head in full respect, still kneeling, the way he was always taught to do. “It had not been my intention to disturb you, or hurt you.”

He thought he heard a small squeal but he didn’t move, and then he caught the animated not-so-whisper that flew above his head _“Yulia, Yulia! It’s a Japanese dogeza!”_ and the bite back of _“Shut it, dummy! He can hear you!”_

He bit his lip to stop an amused smile from forming on his lips, only lifting his head when he heard a throat being cleared.

“Apology accepted.” The tall woman answered him in a cool and collected voice, unlike the tones he heard in the few past minutes from her. Her form had renewed while he wasn’t looking: her back was straighter, her eyes half-lidded charmingly, and her smile warm.

“ _No_ , it’s not, as- _mph!_ ”

“Now, tell me, kind sir. What is your name?” she asked with a tilt of her head, easily holding the other girl under one arm while the latter squirmed to either get out of the grip or the palm covering her mouth.

“It’s Yuuri.” He said, smiling a little and trying very hard to not look like he could break into laughter any second.

“Yuuri..” the woman repeated, her arms going slack which allowed the girl to escape and hurl curses at her in a foreign language. “Such a gentle name for a gentleman!” she exclaimed, her eyes going wide in wonder. “I take it your Japanese?”

“Yes, I am.” He replied, feeling bashful with the way the woman was staring at him, “And you, Miss..?”

“Oh! I’m Viktoria!” she mirrored his seating position before she paused and her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, “What was it that you say..” she hummed and then her face lit up. She bowed the way he did before, _“Yoroshiko.”_ And when she straightened up she was smiling so brightly Yuuri couldn’t not smile back.

“You know Japanese?” he asked her with a tilt of his own head.

“Only a couple phrases! I found myself with some free time so I tried to learn it.” She then rubbed the back of her head, “I’ve never met someone Japanese before though. I have no idea if I’m learning it right. Did I say that right?”

Yuuri caught the other girl making funny faces behind Viktoria’s back and had to suppress a giggle at her. He quickly turned back to Viktoria when the young one met his eyes. “Un. It was very good. But it’s more ‘ _yoroshiku’_.”

“ _Yoroshiku._ Got it.” She noted.

Again the other girl made a mocking face, imitating Viktoria. But this time was funny he couldn’t repress a short chuckle. “And you would be Miss Yulia?” he asked kindly.

To his surprise though the girl utterly froze in her place when she heard that, which made him pull back a little bit, hesitantly. Did he say something offending? “Is.. something wrong?” he asked.

“First of all,” the girl started, “..who the heck uses ‘Miss’ these days? I mean, I would understand calling _me_ Miss but not her; she’s an old hag.” she made a flippant motion with her hand followed by an annoyed _‘hey!’_ from the older woman, “And second, how the hell do you know my name??” her expression suggested bewilderment but Yuuri didn’t understand why.

“ _Oh, shut it, dummy_. _He can hear you_.” Viktoria replied before he could say anything, repeating Yulia’s words from earlier mockingly, making a rude hand gesture at her, rolling her eyes after. “Didn’t I call your name just earlier? Always not paying enough attention, Yulia.”

Yulia responded by sticking her tongue out.

Yuuri looked between the two females bickering and cleared his throat slightly, gaining their attention. He stood up and dusted his pants off.

“Would you like to come down and have a cup of tea or coffee?” he asked, offering Viktoria a hand to pull her up to her feet (which she took).

“Ah, that would be kind of you. But we don’t want to impose.” She protested with an apologetic smile.

“Not at all. You can check the garden down there all you want, too.”

Viktoria blinked, "It's yours?" she asked, to which he responded with a proud nod. Indeed, it was a very pleasant place to be in.

Yulia rushed forward and jumped in into the conversation, “Do you have a hammock?”

“It’s technically a hammock chair, but it’s more comfortable.”

"I'm sold!" The young girl then turned to the older one and they fired off quick phrases in that foreign language again, Yulia using more of a whiny tone and Viktoria looking guilty.

He tilted his head, catching her eyes, “I can make hot chocolate, if you want?”

Both females turned to look at him with wonder and then a wide heart-shaped smile spread over Viktoria’s face, “I guess we can’t refuse such a tempting offer.” She hid a chuckle behind her hand.

“It would be my pleasure!” he was quick to assure, bowing his head a little, unconsciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or drop a comment before you go back?

**Author's Note:**

> Share a thought before you leave? Please?


End file.
